The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a newly recognized disease that destroys the body's capacity to fight infections and increases its susceptibility to the development of certain forms of cancer. In some patients, the development of Kaposi's sarcoma or an aggressive lymphoma is the first sign of AIDS as an underlying disorder. In others, opportunistic infection is the first manifestation of the syndrome and is the most frequent cause of death in AIDS patients. The recognition that HTLV-III is the etiologic agent of AIDS and the availability of this virus for large scale studies has made it possible to test drugs for possible antiviral activity in vitro. In October 1984, investigators at the National Cancer Institute reported that Suramin was able to inhibit HTLV-III in vitro by inhibiting the cytoplasmic enzyme of the virus, reverse transcriptase. Several institutions in the United States have been treating patients with AIDS or AIDS related illnesses with Suramin. In this contract we plan to acquire information about the treatment of patients with AIDS and AIDS-related illnesses with Suramin.